When Demons Return
by Prujo
Summary: A friend of the family returns...So why is Prue so upset?


Hey guys this is my very first story! So that explains a lot! I hope you like it!  
  
  
  
When Demons Return  
  
  
  
bWarning: This story has adult themes! I can't say what cause it will give the story away!/b  
  
  
  
"You guys! How could you have said yes with out asking me!" Prue demanded.  
  
  
  
"Prue he's our father's best friend! How could we have said no! And besides he lived here for 8 years. He took care of us." Phoebe explained. "Plus Uncle Chuck was awesome!"  
  
  
  
"Don't remind me." Prue said under her breath so her sisters couldn't hear.  
  
  
  
"Prue I thought you liked Chuck. You guys always seemed to get along." Piper added.  
  
  
  
Prue looked down, "When is he coming and how long is he staying? "  
  
  
  
Phoebe smiled, "He's coming Wednesday and he's staying for a week."  
  
  
  
"Were is he sleeping?" Prue demanded.  
  
  
  
"In the den" Piper informed.  
  
  
  
"Okay I'm going to bed." Prue said and went up stairs.  
  
  
  
"We'll be at the club!" Piper yelled up at her.  
  
  
  
"Okay!" Prue replied.  
  
  
  
~~*~~  
  
  
  
P3…  
  
  
  
"Piper do you think there is something wrong with Prue?" Phoebe asked.  
  
  
  
"No. Not really. Why?" Piper replied.  
  
  
  
Phoebe shrugged, "No reason."  
  
  
  
~~*~~  
  
  
  
Manor…  
  
  
  
Prue had candles lit in her room and was chanting. She chanted in till someone appeared.  
  
  
  
"Prue sweetie, what is wrong?" The person asked.  
  
  
  
Prue looked into the person's eyes. "Chuck is staying here for a week."  
  
  
  
The person looked shocked. "Oh sweetie…"  
  
  
  
"What am I supposed to do? Avoid him for a week?" Prue asked the person with a hint of fear in her voice.  
  
  
  
"Maybe it's time your sisters know." The person told her.  
  
  
  
Prue shock her head. "No. I can't. "  
  
  
  
"Prue sweetie I know you'll do the right thing. You are a smart woman. I have to go now." The person said.  
  
  
  
Prue smiled, "Thanks mom. I love you."  
  
  
  
Patty smiled, "I love you too." Then she was gone.  
  
  
  
~~*~~  
  
  
  
The next day…  
  
  
  
Phoebe was the first one to wake up. She got in the kitchen and started to make coffee. Cole shimmered in behind her and gave her a hug.  
  
  
  
"Morning Babe." He whispered in her ear, and started to kiss her neck.  
  
  
  
:"You know you can't do that when Uncle Chuck comes." She said after she turned around and gave him a kiss and a hug.  
  
  
  
"You have an Uncle Chuck?" Cole asked.  
  
  
  
Phoebe shook her head, "No. But he was dad's best friend and he lived with us for 8 years."  
  
  
  
"Why did he live with you guys?" Cole asked slightly confused.  
  
  
  
"Well he couldn't really afford a house or anything so he lived with us. That was I was 2. And then he started to make more money but he didn't leave yet. He helped out Grams. The when I was 10 his job transported him so he moved out." Phoebe explained.  
  
  
  
"And why is he coming back?"  
  
  
  
"Biasness trip." She replied. "It was really weird though. Yesterday when Piper and I told Prue he was coming she got upset. She kept saying we should of asked first. I always thought Prue liked Chuck."  
  
  
  
Cole shrugged. "Maybe she got mad just because you didn't ask her."  
  
  
  
Phoebe sighed, "I don't know."  
  
  
  
"Morning." Said a very tired looking Prue, she grabbed a coffee cup and poured some coffee.  
  
  
  
"What's the matter Sweetie?" Phoebe asked concerned.  
  
  
  
"Couldn't sleep." Prue replied.  
  
  
  
"Do you have a photo shoot today?"  
  
  
  
"Yeah. At noon." Prue told her. She paused, "What time is Chuck coming?" She asked.  
  
  
  
Phoebe bit her lip trying to remember, "Around noon. I think."  
  
  
  
Prue smiled a little. She might miss him. "Okay I'm going to take a shower."  
  
  
  
"Okay." Phoebe called up to her because she was almost half way up the stairs.  
  
  
  
~~*~~  
  
  
  
Noon…  
  
  
  
~~*~~  
  
  
  
Prue was just about to leave when the doorbell rang. IDamn!/I Prue thought. She was hoping she was going to miss him.  
  
  
  
"I'll get!" She heard Piper yell.  
  
  
  
Piper opened the door Phoebe followed Piper, as did Cole and Leo. Prue went behind everyone.  
  
  
  
"Chuck!" Piper squealed.  
  
  
  
Chuck spotted Prue right away. "Piper! Phoebe! Prudence." He walked past everyone and gave Prue a hug, and rubbed her back.  
  
  
  
"Chuck!" Prue forced a smile and a small hug, "I'm really sorry, I know you just got here but I got to go work. Bye everyone!" She got out of the door just in time, as tears ran down her cheeks.  
  
  
  
  
  
Prue walked in to 415 to pick up her assignment. She knew she had two photo shots that day but didn't know what time. "Hello Mr. Corso." Prue said as cheerfully as possible.  
  
  
  
"Hi Prue. Are you ready for your assignments?" He asked her as he got out a sheet of paper with names and addresses on it.  
  
  
  
"You bet!" Prue said. She was just glad to get away from Chuck.  
  
  
  
"Good. At 12:30 you got one at The Museum of Natural History with a Roger-" Mr. Corso was cut off.  
  
  
  
"Roger Phillips?" Prue asked.  
  
  
  
Mr. Corso glanced at the paper. "Yup. Do you know him?" He asked.  
  
  
  
Prue nodded, "Ex fiancé."  
  
  
  
Mr. Corso laughed, "Well then good luck. And then you have a shoot at Bucklands with Jack Sheridan"  
  
  
  
Prue's eyes widened. "Okay."  
  
  
  
"Do you need the addresses?" He asked.  
  
  
  
Prue shock her head no, "Don't bother." She turned and left. [I]Just my luck![/I] Prue thought, [I]I'm seeing Chuck, my ex fiancé, and my ex boyfriend all on the same day![/I]  
  
  
  
Piper, Phoebe, Leo, Cole, and Chuck sat on the kitchen talking and laughing.  
  
  
  
"So." Chuck said casually, "Does Prue have a boyfriend?" He hoped she didn't. He didn't want any man to ruin his plans.  
  
  
  
Phoebe shock her head. "Nope. She hasn't found the [I]one[/I] yet." She gave Cole the hint, hint look.  
  
  
  
Chuck nodded. [I]Prefect[/I] he thought to himself.  
  
  
  
  
  
Phoebe and Cole were talking in the living room, while Piper and Leo were still in the kitchen with Chuck. "So how do you like Chuck?" Phoebe asked Cole. "Isn't he great?" She added.  
  
  
  
Cole shook his head, "There is something about him…" Cole paused, "He just gives me a bad feeling." Cole said as he looked down.  
  
  
  
"Well your feeling must be wrong! Uncle Chuck was always so nice. He would Inever/I hurt us." Phoebe defended Chuck.  
  
  
  
"I hope your right Phoebe. I hope your right." Cole said. He still didn't like him. There was something evil about him. Not demonic evil, or something magical evil. Just evil.  
  
  
  
"So. Chuck how have you been? It's been such a long time!" Piper was trying to make conversation, though the eerie silence.  
  
  
  
"I have been doing great. And yes it has been a long time. You own a club right?" Chuck replied.  
  
  
  
Piper smiled and nodded, "Yep. P3. You should come down there sometime."  
  
  
  
Chuck nodded. "Yes I will. And what about Prue? What has she been up to?"  
  
  
  
"She is a photographer for 415. She's a really good photographer." Leo replied.  
  
  
  
"I'm sure she is." Chuck replied and thought [I]that isn't the only thing she's good at![/I]  
  
  
  
Prue walked out of The Museum of Natural History, and climbed in her car. She couldn't believe what she just did. Seeing Roger again was harder then she thought. He told her he had a girlfriend. And then she blurted out she had a boyfriend. And now Roger, his girlfriend, herself, and her non- existing boyfriend had a double date! She was screwed. And the worst part was she was jealous of Roger! Roger! How pathetic was that? She wondered as she pulled into the parking lot of Bucklands.  
  
  
  
Prue knocked on Jack's office door, which was actually her old office. "Hello Jack." She said as she walked in, smiling. It was actually really nice seeing him again. "I'm your photographer today."  
  
  
  
"Prue. Wow. It's really nice seeing you again." Jack replied. And smiled his usual goofy smiled. Which Prue always loved.  
  
  
  
"Same here." Prue replied. "So… Are you seeing anyone right now…? Prue asked.  
  
  
  
"Nope. Are you?" Jack asked hopefully.  
  
  
  
"No." Prue paused; maybe he can be her date when she sees Roger, "Hey Jack do you want to go to night?"  
  
  
  
Jack grinned, "I'd love to."  
  
  
  
"Oh by the way… It will be a double date with my ex fiancé." Prue said quickly, and smiled.  
  
  
  
Jack laughed, "So you want me to make him jealous."  
  
  
  
Prue laughed also, "Yes."  
  
  
  
~~*~~  
  
  
  
Prue was in her car when she called Piper and Phoebe. She didn't go home for two reasons. 1. She didn't want to see Chuck, and 2 Dinner reservations where 5. And it was quarter .two. Piper was kind of mad that she wasn't going to be there for Chuck's first night. She was going to make a huge supper for everyone. But Phoebe was for it when she found out that Roger will be there and she knew he'd get jealous.  
  
  
  
Piper and Leo were talking in the kitchen, while she was making supper. "I can't believe she has a date!" Piper said angrily, "It's Chuck's first night here and she has a date!"  
  
  
  
"Piper sweetie. Calm down." Leo was trying to reason with Piper, "Prue hasn't had a nice date for a long time. And it seemed like she was stressed all day. Maybe she needs this date."  
  
  
  
Piper throw her hands down in defeat, "I guess your right."  
  
  
  
Leo smirked, "Of course I'm right, I'm always right."  
  
  
  
Piper rolled her eyes, "Don't push it!"  
  
  
  
Cole had just got done going to the bathroom when he went past the den, were Chuck was staying. No one was in there, because Phoebe and Chuck were in the living room talking. Cole didn't like Chuck. He got a bad feeling from him. Cole looked around. No one was there or watching. So he went inside. Nothing seemed unusual. But Chuck's suitcase was open. He peered inside. Shirts. Pants, Everything seemed normal. But when he turned to leave he saw a gold picture frame in the side of his suitcase. He picked it up, and he was shocked to find a picture of Prue, In this picture she looked much younger. She looked about 15. And she was wearing a tight small dress. Which was odd. He knew in the 80's people more baggy things. She didn't look happy at all either. In fact it looked like she was crying. He didn't like Chuck even more now. He had many questions about him. And he knew only Prue could answer them.  
  
  
  
It wasn't in till 2 in till Prue got home. She had a great night with Jack. She knew they had made Roger jealous. The best part was that his date wasn't really his girlfriend; it was a client of his. And she found out he was going to be fired soon. Prue walked into the dark house she was taking off her coat when she heard the far to filmier voice, "Your home late."  
  
  
  
Prue let out a sigh, "Hello Chuck." She said annoyed.  
  
  
  
Chuck walked up to her; "We didn't get a proper hello earlier. And you're way past curfew." He put his hand softly on the side of her check, "You've been a bad girl. Do you remember what happens to bad girls?" He asked almost too softly.  
  
  
  
"Leave me alone." Prue said quietly as she moved back a step, so his hand didn't touch her face.  
  
  
  
Chuck's hand shot out and grabbed her upper arm roughly, "I've missed you so much Prue ." He whispered as he began to kiss her neck. He stopped quickly, because he heard footsteps. He released his grip on her arm.  
  
  
  
"What is going on down there?" A males voice came down the steps. It was Cole. Never in Prue's life she was so glad to see him.  
  
  
  
Chuck looked at Cole and gave him a glare through the darkness. "We were just saying hello again. We didn't really get reacquainted yet." He said in a sly grin.  
  
  
  
[I] reacquainted?[/I] Prue thought knowing what he was referring to. "Yeah Cole. Umm… Sorry if we woke you up. But I'm going to bed I'm tired." Prue said as she made her way to the stairs. "Goodnight." She said to Chuck and Cole.  
  
  
  
Cole looked at Chuck for a minute before turning around and heading up stairs himself.  
  
  
  
"Damn you Cole." Chuck grumbled as he made his way to the den.  
  
  
  
Cole walked past Prue's room when he heard what sounded like 2 woman talking. He listened closely, "Mom. I don't know if I can handle this." He recognized Prue's voice.  
  
  
  
"Oh Baby, you'll get through this. Why don't you just tell your sisters?" The second woman replied. That was obviously Patty, because Prue said mom.  
  
  
  
He heard Prue reply back, "No I can't! He'll hurt them!" Who'll hurt them? Chuck? "Follow your heart sweetie.  
  
  
  
I'm sorry but I have to go back." Cole heard the conversation end. He could hear Prue sigh. Cole stud outside the door for another minute and headed to Phoebe's room.  
  
  
  
Prue stared at her door. She knew some was there, but now has left. Was it Chuck? It didn't really matter. Her door was locked, and she was going to keep it that way in till Chuck left.  
  
  
  
The next morning…  
  
  
  
Prue woke up with the sun shining on her face. She groaned, 10 o'clock. Good thing she didn't have to work that day. She got up, slipped in her bathrobe and went down stairs. When Prue got downstairs the house was silent.  
  
  
  
"Morning." A males voice came behind her.  
  
  
  
Prue jumped, and spun around. "Oh Cole you scared me!" She said as she put her hand on her chest.  
  
  
  
"Why? Did you think I was Chuck?" Cole asked her, after he locked eyes with her.  
  
  
  
Prue turned around to turn the coffee maker on, "I don't what you're talking about Cole." She said as calmly as possible.  
  
  
  
"Yes you do. Prue I don't like him either." Cole paused he got no response from Prue, "You know I can always tell your sisters that you talk to your mom." He finished.  
  
  
  
"How did you-" Prue stopped there. He was the person by her door early that morning. "You are not going to give up are you?" She asked in defeat.  
  
  
  
"Nope." Cole replied, he knew Prue was going to tell him something about Chuck. And he knew it would something bad.  
  
  
  
Prue sighed, "It all started just before my seventh birthday…"  
  
  
  
~~*~~  
  
  
  
Prue stopped, she sighed again and started to explain, "Just before I turned 7 Tonia, Chuck's wife divorced him .She got everything. The house, the car, all the money, she literally got everything. So since my mom and dad were such good friends with him they let him stay in the guest bedroom." Prue stopped the as she started to blink away tears that were welled up.  
  
  
  
"What happened Prue?" Cole asked softly. He had a feeling he knew but he didn't want it to be true.  
  
  
  
"Well one day I was sick and that day mom, dad, Grams were going to take us to a ball game. But then I got sick so Chuck offered to watch me… And that was the first time he molested me." Prue managed to get out though tears.  
  
  
  
Cole closed his eyes, some how he knew she was going to tell him that. Did he ever do it to Phoebe? If he did… Cole's mind thought angrily. But he knew Chuck didn't do anything to Phoebe, she spent the last couple das bragging about him. Then his mind went back to what Prue said, [I]And that was the first time he molested me.[/I] Cole's eyes opened, "The first time?" Cole asked.  
  
  
  
Prue nodded, "He did it for the 8 years he lived here. 8 fucking years. He did almost every fucking day for 8 fucking years." More tears poured down Prue's checks as she told Cole most of the things he did to her over those years.  
  
  
  
"Oh Prue." Cole brought Prue into a comforting hug, "I'm sorry." He whispered. Prue pulled away and whipped her tears away. "Why didn't you tell anyone?"  
  
  
  
"Two reasons one he threatened if I told anyone he'd kill Piper and Phoebe, two I didn't even know what he was doing to me in till I was like 11. And I didn't know what to do after that." Prue replied, while wiping more tears away.  
  
  
  
"Prue tell your sisters now. I mean Leo and I will protect you guys…" Cole started to say but was cut off.  
  
  
  
"No. Cole you can't tell anyone." Prue protested.  
  
  
  
"Why?" Cole demanded, "Prue he'll probably hurt you again. We can't let him do that."  
  
  
  
Prue was looking at her hands. "If you tell anyone I will deny it." Prue said her voice shaky.  
  
  
  
"Fine I won't tell anyone I promise."  
  
  
  
~~*~~  
  
  
  
Prue stood up, "I'm going to take a shower." She announced as she walked up the stairs.  
  
  
  
Cole nodded. He wanted to kill him… For what he did to her. Even though sometimes, he and Prue did not get a long he still cared about her. Same with Piper. And he knew if Piper and Phoebe found out what that man did to their sister they'd kill him. The thing Cole didn't understand is why most demons wouldn't do that-Let to a little girl-that humans would, and do. She was 7. No one should have to go though what she has.  
  
  
  
~~*~~  
  
  
  
Prue walked down all dressed, "Cole I got a question. How did you know that Chuck was no good? And how did you know it had to something with me?" She asked the two questions at once.  
  
  
  
Cole sat up, "Well, I didn't get a good vibe from him, I felt like there was something evil about him. And I was right. And I know it had to do with you because I went in the den and found a picture of you."  
  
  
  
Cole saw Prue tense. And slowly sat down on the couch. She put her head in her hands. "He took pictures. I barley conscious but I remember the flash and hearing the camera…." Prue trailed off quietly.  
  
  
  
"That bastard…" Cole mumbled under his breath.  
  
  
  
There was a knock at the door. Prue stood up to get it. "Dad!" She exclaimed when she saw who it was. She gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.  
  
  
  
"Hey sweetie." She hugged her back and gave her a kiss on the top of her head. "Is Chuck here?"  
  
  
  
Prue shook her head, "No, he had a bunch of meetings today."  
  
  
  
Victor smiled, "Well since he's not here do want to spend the day with me? You know go out to eat."  
  
  
  
Prue grinned "I'd love that-but Cole is here."  
  
  
  
Cole walked beside Prue and Victor, "You guys go a head. Heave fun."  
  
  
  
Prue smiled again, "Thanks Cole." Prue and Victor left. Prue smiled as Victor drove. So far her day was going pretty good. She was actually glad she told Cole. But she had no idea how much that was going to change that night…  
  
  
  
~~*~~  
  
  
  
Victor was just driving Prue back to the manor when Prue's cell rang, "Hello?" She asked.  
  
  
  
"Hey Prue. It's me." Phoebe's voice came though the other end of the phone.  
  
  
  
"Hey. What's up?" Prue asked.  
  
  
  
"Well we are all at P3. And we wanted to know if you and dad wanted to join us?" Phoebe asked.  
  
  
  
Prue bit her lip, "Umm… Well I'm really tired… But maybe dad will want to go. Hold on a sec." She put her hand over the phone, "Dad do want to meet everyone at P3? I'm not going. But you can." Prue told Victor.  
  
  
  
"Sure. That would be fun…" Victor replied.  
  
  
  
"Phoebe?" Prue asked.  
  
  
  
""Yeah? Is dad coming?" Phoebe asked.  
  
  
  
"Yup." Prue told her sister. She was glad Chuck was going to be there… Then she wouldn't have to deal with him that night.  
  
  
  
"Okay Prue. Bye Love ya." Phoebe said and then hung up.  
  
  
  
Prue opened her bedroom door and walked in side she sighed. She threw her coat down and was about to start unbuttoning her shirt when she her door slam shut she gasped, jumped, and spun around. Her heart stopped. There. In front of her door. Stood Chuck.  
  
  
  
He smirked at her, "Hello Prue." He said softly as he stepped towards her.  
  
  
  
Prue's heart started to beat faster as she kept on backing away from him, until she bumped into the wall.  
  
  
  
Chuck was right in front of Prue when he grabbed her wrists, and forced them to go above her head. Prue tried to use her power. Nothing happened. Her breathing grew frantic when she started to struggle from the grip he had on her wrists. Chuck laughed softly, "Do you really think your powers will work Prue?"  
  
  
  
Prue's eyes widened in shock. "Y-Yo-You know…?" Prue asked.  
  
  
  
"Oh Prudence don't looked so surprised. I lived here for 8 years. I got a potion from your Grams-Bless her soul." He held both of her wrists in one hand as he slowly started to kiss Prue up her neck and unbuttoning her shirt…  
  
  
  
~~*~~  
  
  
  
P3…  
  
  
  
~~*~~  
  
  
  
Cole walked up to Phoebe and gave her a kiss. "Hey beautiful."  
  
  
  
Phoebe giggled and returned the kiss. "Hey what took you so long!"  
  
  
  
Cole took her in his arms. "I was almost caught. But I lost him. Where is everyone?" He asked.  
  
  
  
"Piper and Leo are dancing. Dad is over there." Phoebe pointed into a direction. "Chuck left right before dad got here. And Prue's at home." Phoebe reported.  
  
  
  
"What?" Cole demanded. IPrue is at home with Chuck? Alone?/I Cole thought. He grabbed Phoebe's hand. "We got to go." Cole demanded as he pulled her out of P3.  
  
  
  
"Cole are you talking about? Why do we have to go?" Phoebe demanded.  
  
  
  
Cole pulled Phoebe into his arms and shimmered out. As they appeared in the manor the first thing they heard was screaming…  
  
  
  
~~*~~  
  
  
  
Screaming rung though Phoebe's ears. Screaming of fear and pain. And Phoebe knew that it was her big sister. "Prue?!?" Phoebe screamed and when she finally found the ability to she stared to run up the stairs. Actually it was more of Cole dragging her. They barged in Prue's bedroom. Phoebe gasped. Shock, horror, fear, and then anger came crashing down at her all at once. She couldn't take her eyes off the scene before her: Prue's shirt and bra ripped open, her pants on the floor and Chuck on top of her, forcing her to stay laying down. Phoebe could move.  
  
  
  
But Cole could he lunged forward and punched Chuck, "Get the fuck off her!" He demanded and the knocked him off throwing punches and kicks at the poor excuse of a man. As Chuck and Cole were fighting Cole yelled to Phoebe, "Get Prue out of here!"  
  
  
  
Phoebe who was still in shock some how made herself run up to Prue, who was collapsed on the floor sobbing. "Come in Prue. Lets get you out of here"." Phoebe said as calmly as she could, and took one of Prue's arms and put it around her neck so she could help her up.  
  
  
  
Cole walked up to the two sisters, "He's out cold." He whispered as he took Prue and Phoebe in his arms and shimmered downstairs, when they got there Cole picked Prue up and laid her on the couch. "Phoebe call 911. Report a rape."  
  
  
  
Phoebe nodded not knowing really what to think. After she called she knelled next to Prue. "Prue sweetie what happened?" She asked as she stroked her hair lightly.  
  
  
  
Prue sniffed, "I-I came home and-" Prue sniffed again and more tears fell. "And- He-He attacked me." Prue started to sob again, "I tried to use my powers but it didn't work. And If you guys wouldn't have come in time he would of raped me."  
  
  
  
Phoebe was surprised. Why wouldn't Prue's powers work? "You mean he didn't rape you?"  
  
  
  
Prue shook her head, "No. Not this time."  
  
  
  
Phoebe sighed in relief, but then she realized what Prue had said. "Prue what do you mean not this time?" Phoebe asked.  
  
  
  
Prue didn't answer. She was too ashamed of herself.  
  
  
  
Phoebe glanced out the window, "The police are here."  
  
  
  
About 10 minutes later they had Chuck cuffed and Prue was going to ride with Darryl to the hospital.  
  
  
  
Piper and Leo drove in as Chuck was being pushed into the cop car. She jumped out. "What the hell is going on here? " She walked up to Phoebe, who was talking to an officer. "Phoebe what's going on?"  
  
  
  
Phoebe looked at Piper, but didn't make eye contact. "Chuck attacked Prue."  
  
  
  
Piper mouth dropped in shock, "What?"  
  
  
  
Darryl stepped behind the two sisters. "Prue is in my car and I have to get her to the hospital. And then do some questioning. So are you guys going to follow me?"  
  
  
  
Phoebe nodded. "We'll be right behind you." So with that Piper, Phoebe, Leo and Cole all piled into Piper's car.  
  
  
  
~~*~~  
  
  
  
Darryl sighed as he and Prue had sat in silence for the last 10 minutes. He wanted Prue to break the silence but he knew Piper and Phoebe wanted to see their sister. Darryl looked up to Prue, who was holding her wrist, which was fractured. "Prue?" He asked quietly, "You really have to tell me what happened. So we can put this bastard away."  
  
  
  
Prue bit her lip. "Tonight wasn't the first night he attacked me." She told him looking down at her hands.  
  
  
  
Darryl sat straight up. "Prue what do you mean not the first time?"  
  
  
  
Prue swallowed, "When lived with for 8 years he sexually abused me."  
  
  
  
~~*~~  
  
  
  
Piper, Phoebe, Leo and Cole all sat in the waiting room waiting for Darryl. They were all deep in their own thoughts.  
  
  
  
Piper sat with her chin in one hand a thought. How could this happen? How could Chuck attack Prue like that? They trusted him. They all had loved him. But then this…? Piper was confused. She couldn't figure out why Chuck would do that to them. To Prue. Piper suddenly thought of something. I" How could you have said yes with out asking me!"/I Piper suddenly remembered how Prue reacted when she and Phoebe told her that Chuck was staying there. Had he done something to her before? No. He couldn't of. Piper tried to get that idea out of her head.  
  
  
  
Leo sat next to Piper also thinking about Prue and Chuck. How could of he not scented something wrong about the man? Or that Prue was in trouble? Prue was like a sister to him. And he wanted to protect her like he did his own sister. He had never hated a man more then Chuck.  
  
  
  
Cole sat on the other side of Leo, his thoughts at the same place. He was so thankful that he and Phoebe got there in time. He wondered how Prue was going to react after all that has happened. And after the whole truth would come out. What would Piper and Phoebe think? What would they do to him?  
  
  
  
Phoebe snuggled closer to Cole. What was taking Darryl so long? She needed to know what happened. And what Prue meant by 'He didn't rape me this time.' She realized what would of happened if her and Cole hadn't gotten there. And if Cole didn't drag her what of P3. Wait. How did Cole know Prue was in danger?  
  
  
  
She was about to ask when Darryl came out of room 128. "You guys can go in there now." Darryl informed. "I think this guy will be put away for a long time." He said then added, "She wants to tell you what happened herself."  
  
  
  
They nodded and started to walk into the room. Cole was halfway though when a nurse grabbed his arm, "Sorry family only right now." Cole nodded and turned to leave.  
  
  
  
But a small voice made him stop, "He is family." He turned. The small voice was Prue's.  
  
  
  
  
  
"He is family." Prue repeated to the nurse. She nodded then left.  
  
  
  
"So Prue, tell us what happened." Piper said softly.  
  
  
  
Prue let out a shaky sigh and stared into the wall. "When Chuck lived with us he molested me." Prue said in barely above a whisper. But they all heard it.  
  
  
  
"He raped you…? Bu…But... How? When…?" Phoebe was the first to speak.  
  
  
  
"A few days before my seventh birthday. Mom and Dad too you guys to a baseball game. Chuck stayed home with me. And then…he raped me. And them he did everyday after that for the 8 years lived with us. And if he missed one day he'd do it twice the next…" Prue trailed off as she started to cry.  
  
  
  
Piper and Phoebe went pale. How could a that man trick them into thinking he was a honest, descent, and good? If he did that to someone. They realized he had tricked everyone. Grams, mom, and dad.  
  
  
  
Prue looked up to them with tears in her eyes. "You guys-say something!" She demanded. She knew it. Her sister's were ashamed of her.  
  
  
  
"I'm so sorry Prue. I'm sorry I didn't notice anything." Piper whispered as she gave Prue a hug. "But why didn't you tell us?"  
  
  
  
Prue looked down "I thought you'd be ashamed. And when started doing it. I didn't know what he was doing! Not in till I was like 11 or 12. And then after I knew I thought I deserved or something."  
  
  
  
Phoebe's face was full of sympathy, "Oh Prue…" She whispered.  
  
  
  
Cole nudged Leo. "I think we better go. They need some time alone." Leo nodded and they left.  
  
  
  
The next day Prue was released from the hospital, and she and Piper and Phoebe started to get a court case ready. Prue sat on the couch between Piper and Phoebe. "So we have Debbie Wakens for my lawyer and Cole is our DA."(They managed to get him his job back) She paused and the trail is Friday." She paused. "Is there anything else we need to do?" She asked.  
  
  
  
Phoebe nodded, "Yes Prue. We have to work on you."  
  
  
  
Prue looked confused. "What do you mean?"  
  
  
  
"Well we thought you should figure out what you should say to convince the jury." Piper answered.  
  
  
  
"You don't think they would believe me?" Prue asked, on the verge on crying.  
  
  
  
"Well it's just because you didn't tell anyone for so long-" Phoebe started but Prue interrupted.  
  
"So because I stayed quiet they won't believe me? This is fucking bullshit! They don't know what it was like!" Prue shouted as she stood up.  
  
  
  
Piper jumped in, "Prue we know-"  
  
  
  
"How can you know? It never happened to you Piper!! But it happened to me for 8 years! And every time I thought about it…I relived the same pain!" Prue started to cry. "I can't go to trial. I want to forget about this! I just want it to go away!" Prue ran half way up the steps, but then collapsed in tears.  
  
  
  
~~*~~  
  
  
  
Piper and Phoebe ran up to their sobbing sister. "I just want him to go away!" Prue sobbed.  
  
  
  
Piper put her sister's head in her lap and ran her fingers though her hair while Phoebe rubbed her back, "Prue, you're right we do know what it was like but you need to let us help you. And if you go to trial you get him put away-for a long time." Phoebe told her softly. And then she smiled slightly, "Cole will make sure of that."  
  
  
  
Prue shook her head. "But if he gets out comes after me? Or you guys? If he hurt you two it would all my fault."  
  
  
  
"Prue it is not you turn to do the protecting it ours." Piper told Prue sternly.  
  
  
  
Prue took her head off Piper's lap and sat up. She sniffed, "Do you really mean that?"  
  
  
  
Phoebe grinned. "Of coarse we do. Don't we Piper?"  
  
  
  
Piper smiled to, "You bet."  
  
  
  
"Can I tell you guys something?" Prue asked, "And promise you won't be mad?" Piper and Phoebe nodded.  
  
  
  
Prue sighed not believing she was going to tell them. Something she's been keeping for 4 years. "I've been talking to mom."  
  
  
  
Piper and Phoebe were shocked. "What do you mean you've been talking to mom?" Phoebe demanded.  
  
  
  
"Please don't be mad-just let me explain!" Prue begged she didn't want Piper and Phoebe to be mad at her.  
  
  
  
"We're not Prue." Piper told her, "But since when? And how?"  
  
  
  
Prue bit her lip. "Well remember the day Grams died?" Piper and Phoebe nodded. "And Piper remember you thought she might have been in the attic? Well you were right. She was in the attic talking to mom. I was walking past I heard voices. And even though mom had all those years ago I knew it was her. I'm not sure what they were talking about but then I heard Grams, she was going to leave the attic, so I quick ran down stairs. I should have stayed-maybe then I could have saved her." Prue sighed. "Well then after the whole Roger thing I back home. And I tried to open the attic door and it opened. So I went in and I saw the BOS. And it was open to this one 'To Talk To A Loved One' page and I read the chant and then there was mom. She told me everything. About our destiny of being witches. About demons and warlocks. Everything. She said it was a blessing for us. But I thought it as curse so I put the book in the trunk. Then you came home Phoebe and found the book. I guess it was our destiny. But I still remembered the chant so would to mom a lot." Prue smiled a little, "Then after Andy died I talked to him too." Prue sighed, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner."  
  
  
  
Phoebe smiled, "It's okay Prue." With that Piper and Phoebe put their arms around her. "I love guys." Prue whispered. "We love you to" Piper and Phoebe said together. And then some how their sisterly bond went to strong, too stronger.  
  
  
  
~~*~  
  
  
  
Prue sat nervously at her seat. The trial was going to start in a few minutes. She poured herself another glass of water. She looked to her left, were Chuck was sitting. He was staring at her. His brown eyes seemed like they could see right though her. He noticed she was looking at him and put on a knowing smile. She quickly looked away.  
  
  
  
"Hey Prue" Cole said as he sat down next to her. "How are you doing."  
  
  
  
Prue sighed, "I'm really nervous." She confessed.  
  
  
  
"Look it's going to be okay. This guy will be put away for a long time." Cole told her.  
  
  
  
Prue smiled, "Thanks Cole. I don't think I could of done this with out you."  
  
  
  
"All rise. Court is now in session. The Honorable Judge William Hamilton now presiding. Please be seated." A voice from the side of the curt room said.  
  
  
  
"Prue Halliwell versus Chuck Peters one count of attempted rape and several counts of accused rape." Another voice came, this time in front of the room.  
  
  
  
Prue took a shaky breath. She was so nervous. Prue had worked on what she was going to say but she was now quickly forgetting. She closed her eyes, not really listening to what the people were saying. She felt herself tremble as she remembered what happened the first time he molested her…  
  
  
  
[I]"Mommy, I want to go to the baseball game with you!" Almost 7-year-old Prue complained.  
  
  
  
Patty picked up her daughter and carried her to her room, "I know baby, but you are not going when your temperature is 103." She placed her back in bed and put the covers over her mall body. "I'll have Daddy catch you a fowl ball." She bent down and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Love you baby."  
  
  
  
Prue wrapped her tiny arms around her neck. "I love you too Mommy," She whispered.  
  
  
  
Patty smiled, "If you need anything just ask Chuck." And with that she left.  
  
  
  
About an hour later Prue laid, awake in bed. "Uncle Chuck!" She called. Chuck wasn't really her uncle but that's what her and Piper, and Phoebe called him. "Uncle Chuck!" She called again, she felt too tired and weak to get up and find him.  
  
  
  
"What is it Prudence?" Chuck entered her room.  
  
  
  
Prue's blue eyes looked up at him, "Can you lay down with me until I fall asleep?"  
  
Chuck smiled and nodded, "Ok." He laid down next to her in her queen size bed. /I  
  
  
  
Prue couldn't really remember what happened next. She must have been half asleep when it happened. But what she remembered was terrifying.  
  
  
  
IShe could feel something heavy on top of her. It was so heavy. Her eyes opened. It was Chuck; he was on top of her frail body. Prue whimpered. What was he doing to her? What ever it was it hurt. It hurt really bad. She screamed. "Un-Uncle Chuck! Stop! You're hurting me!" She repeated over and over again.  
  
  
  
About a half and hour later-witch seemed like eternity to Prue it was over. He got up from off of her and she took deep fast breaths.  
  
  
  
"Now Prudence." Chuck said tacking her chin in his hand. "Don't tell anyone one about this. Got it?" He demanded.  
  
  
  
Prue just nodded. Too scared to do much else. [/I]  
  
She opened her eyes, after that event played in her mind, she still didn't really hear what was going around her.  
  
  
  
"Miss Halliwell to stand." Aaron said,. Aaron was Chuck's lawyer.  
  
  
  
She took a deep breath, sighed and slowly walked to the bench…  
  
  
  
~~*~~  
  
  
  
Prue could feel Chuck's eyes on her the whole time.  
  
  
  
"So Miss Halliwell…could you tell me when Mr. Peters first "molested" you?" Aaron asked if it were perfectly clear that she where lying.  
  
  
  
Prue nodded she was almost too nervous to speak. "Um yea… It was a few weeks before my seventh birthday… My Mom and Dad took my sisters to a baseball game."  
  
  
  
"And why Miss Halliwell didn't you go along?" Aaron stared at her coldly.  
  
  
  
"I was sick." Prue answered. She paused everyone in the room was staring at he, she took a deep breath.  
  
  
  
"Tell us what happened Miss Halliwell." Aaron said as he paced the floor.  
  
  
  
"Well I couldn't sleep so I asked him to read me story. I must of fell asleep…Because the next thing I knew he was on top of me." Prue said, breathing hard.  
  
  
  
Aaron looked straight in her eyes. "Did you know what he was doing to you?"  
  
  
  
"I was six. Have ever met a six who knew what rape was…and if someone was sexually abusing you?" Prue asked.  
  
  
  
Aaron stopped in front of her, "And why didn't you tell anyone?"  
  
  
  
Prue looked down, "He told me not to and I was scared-I didn't know what to do."  
  
  
  
Aaron continued to ask her questions about her past with Chuck, "Miss Halliwell is not true that you reported a case of rape when you were 17?"  
  
  
  
Prue sighed, "Yes, when I was 17 my boyfriend raped me and I reported it."  
  
  
  
"Did you love your boyfriend?" He asked.  
  
  
  
"I thought I did, but if your asking if I wouldn't to sleep with him, no I didn't…For the oblivious…I didn't want to rush things-I didn't want to move that fast. And I know we wouldn't be together forever…And I don't not sleep with guys just for the hell of it." Prue said as calmly as she could.  
  
  
  
"Know what I think Miss Halliwell?" Aaron asked, "I think you try to seduce men to think they can sleep with and then after the fact you regret it and claim it is rape." Aaron finished coldly.  
  
  
  
"I object!" Cole shouted angrily.  
  
  
  
"Sustained. That statement will be dismissed from the court room." The judge said to everyone.  
  
  
  
Aaron glared at Cole, "One last thing Miss Halliwell, did you ever tell anyone what Chuck supposedly did to you?"  
  
  
  
Prue looked up, "Yes."  
  
  
  
No!!! Cole's mind started to scream, don't tell them you told me! He told himself.  
  
  
  
"And who was that?" Aaron asked.  
  
  
  
"Andy Trudeau, he was my best friend my whole life until he died two years ago. He was the first guy I had ever slept with willingly. He always know if something was wrong. He knew every about me." Prue told him quickly, she could feel tears coming.  
  
  
  
Aaron turned to the judge, "No further questions Your Honor."  
  
  
  
Prue took a sigh of relief her part was over. She went back to her seat.  
  
  
  
"The court will now take a 15 minute rescues." Judge William Hamilton said.  
  
  
  
Cole turned to Prue, "You did a good job up there."  
  
  
  
Prue smiled weakly, "Thanks."  
  
  
  
Piper and Phoebe went up to Prue, "You told Andy?" Piper asked, shocked.  
  
  
  
Prue nodded, "Yea, I did. I made him promise not to tell anyone." She paused, "He found out after Chuck left so it didn't really matted anyways."  
  
  
  
15 minutes passed way to quickly for Prue. She started to think the day she told Andy about Chuck.  
  
  
  
[I]15 year old Prue walked beside Andy, and wasn't saying much. "Hey Prue you okay?" Andy asked.  
  
  
  
Prue only nodded, and whispered, "I'm fine-why wouldn't I be?"  
  
  
  
Andy shrugged, but still knew something was wrong.  
  
  
  
The next day Prue had opened her locker and found a teddy bear and a card that Andy had wrote: Everyone here's what you say. Friends listen to what you say. But best friends listen to what you don't say.[/I]  
  
  
  
Prue remember how much she cried after she read that, then that night, Piper and Phoebe were with Grams. And she had him over and told him everything. She remembered being angry at the man, he liked him himself. Prue wasn't really listening to the questioning of her sisters and father. And now Cole was questioning Chuck. She didn't want to listen to him he was disgusting; she never wanted to see or hear his voice again.  
  
  
  
"Mr. Peters have you ever had any sexual contact with Miss Halliwell?" Cole asked.  
  
  
  
Chuck nodded, "Yes, twice."  
  
  
  
The room gasped. "Go on Mr. Peters." Cole said.  
  
  
  
"Once one week ago and once when she was 15-the day I moved from the house. And she begged me both times." Chuck said looking at Prue. Prue could see him undressing her with his eyes.  
  
  
  
Cole looked at him coldly…if he could kill one more innocent...But what was he saying? This man was not an innocent. "Mr. Peters Miss Halliwell's sister and myself saw you attacking her-and we could both see she did not want it. And she has a broken wrist and bruised ribs, could you explain that? Cole asked him challengingly.  
  
  
  
Chuck couldn't help but smirk, "She told me she like it rough."  
  
  
  
Disgusted sounds filled the room. "What about when she was 15-It is still statutory rape. And you should have known that."  
  
  
  
Chuck shrugged, "I told her that-but she told me it wasn't rape if she didn't like it."  
  
  
  
"No further questions." Cole said.  
  
  
  
The jerry left-Prue was more nervous then ever. What if they say he isn't guilty? What if he comes after me? Or Piper and Phoebe? Prue's mind started to panic. Only after an hour latter they came back.  
  
  
  
Judge Hamilton started to read off verdict, "For the attentive rape the Jerry finds Chuck Peters guilty and for the sexual abuse of Prudence Halliwell we find him…  
  
  
  
~~*~~  
  
  
  
And the sexual abuse of Prudence Halliwell we find Chuck Peter's," Judge Hamilton repeated, "guilty."  
  
  
  
Prue let out a sigh of relief. Cole turned to her and gave her a hug. "Thank you." She whispered in his ear. "I couldn't have done this with out you." She turned to her sister's and put on a small smile, "Well I won." She stepped up to them and gave them a hug. "It's finally over. And I got justice for what he did to me…And now he's going to pay. " Then to herself she whispered, "Finally."  
  
  
  
~~*~~  
  
  
  
3 weeks had past. And things where getting back to normal…Well as normal as it could be. Prue still had a few nightmares. But was slowly healing. Chuck had gotten his setence-25 years in jail. It was better then she had hoped. Piper, Phoebe and herself had gotten closer the ever some how. These thought s ran though Prue's mind as she dank coffee and sat on the couch looking at old pictures, mostly of Andy and herself. She sighed she missed him so much.  
  
  
  
"Hey Prue." Piper said as she sat net to Prue, "How are you doing."  
  
  
  
Prue smiled, "Pretty good actually." She closed the photo album, "How about you sis?"  
  
  
  
Piper smiled, "Great. Prue can I tell you something? You have to keep it a secret."  
  
  
  
Prue nodded, a little worried, "Anything sweetie."  
  
  
  
Piper grinned, "I think I might be pregnant."  
  
  
  
Prue's eyes lit up, "Piper that is great!" She gave her a hug. "What did Leo say?"  
  
  
  
Piper smiled, "I didn't tell him yet-I wanted you he first to know." Piper snuggled closer to Prue, "I love you Prue."  
  
  
  
Prue smiled and kissed Piper on the head, "I love you to Pipe."  
  
  
  
"Awe. Are you guys having a sister moment without me?" Phoebe's voice came, Prue looked at her baby sister, who was standing at the door.  
  
  
  
"Awe Pheebs there is room for you to." Prue said, smiling.  
  
  
  
"Yay." Phoebe said as she ran up to the couch and sat on the other side of Prue. "I love you guys."  
  
  
  
"We love you to." Piper said.  
  
  
  
Prue glanced at Phoebe's hand, "Phoebe! Your engaged!" She yelled excitedly.  
  
  
  
Phoebe grinned, "Cole proposed."  
  
  
  
"Phoebe?" Cole entered the living room. "I have to go."  
  
  
  
Phoebe stood up, "What? Why?" Phoebe asked as she walked to him.  
  
  
  
"I need to get rid of the Bounty Hunters for good…I promise this will be the last time." Cole told her, taking her in his arms.  
  
  
  
"How long?" Phoebe asked.  
  
  
  
Cole sighed, "A few months at the most." He glanced at Prue, "Maybe it good I'll be gone a while, you guys can have some sister time."  
  
  
  
"I love you Cole…Make sure you come back." Phoebe said, then kissing him passionately.  
  
  
  
"I love you to." Cole answered the shimmered out.  
  
  
  
Phoebe couldn't help but smile, "I swear he learned that from Leo." Phoebe sat back down and the sisters started to talk, about everything, and anything.  
  
  
  
An hour latter Prue, Piper, and Phoebe fell asleep…together.  
  
  
  
~~*~~  
  
  
  
Epilogue  
  
  
  
Chuck sat in his prison sell thinking about Prue…He remembered what he had told her if she told anybody. He'd kill Piper and Phoebe. He smirked… Prison wasn't going to stop him…  
  
  
  
The End! 


End file.
